BABY!
by u don't need to know
Summary: A light-hearted romance story [PPGRRB] (don't kill me).
1. Pregnant?

**Disclaimer: **I will never own anything…

**A/N:** Some OOC-ness here… I can't really depict the RRB's personalities…They're just… pretty dumb kids…

Oh yeah! They're nineteen here.

**BABY!!**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Buttercup's shriek/scream/gasp shook the whole Utonium household, "OH MY GOD…. AAAAAAHHH!!!"

She panicked as she literally ran around her room, thousands of thoughts running down her mind, most of them were "fuck", "shit", "Oh my fucking God" and "mommy".

She came to a halt as she looked at her reflection again. Shaking and gasping for breath, she ran her hands through her body and rested them on her belly.

"How could this fucking happen?" she merely squeaked, tears threatening to fall down any minute. She blinked them away instantly… She's the tough one… SHE WILL NEVER CRY!

So instead, she screamed like the girl that she is.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH gasp for air AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

With that, she awakened the grumpiest man in Townsville.

Professor Utonium without morning coffee.

"BUTTERCUP, WHAT IS WITH THE SCREAMING? KEEP YOUR VOICE DO-OH HOLY COW!!" Professor barged in her room and screamed, but that was before he laid his eyes on her… His jaw suddenly felt too heavy to support.

_Stare… stare…_

_Eye contact….eye contact…._

_Twitch… twitch…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Listen to the harmonious duo of Buttercup and Professor Utonium.

To those who listened to them or just heard them, were woken-up at 7 a.m. on a Sunday. Now, because people always liked sleeping in on Sundays, they didn't appreciate the wake-up call. So they decided to give the two a piece pf their minds.

So they, meaning Blossom and Bubbles, went to Buttercup's room, readying themselves to scream at the top of their lungs.

Barging in her room, the two girls glared at Buttercup and let out a long string of

-- Squeaks.

"Oh my God, Buttercup…"

_Whine… whine…_

"Buttercup… You're **_PREGNANT_**…"

Buttercup's head snapped, "Oh, thank you for stating the obvious, Bubbles."

Ignoring the Professor, who have passed out on the floor, Blossom walked around the room, all the while gaping at the suddenly pregnant girl.

"Buttercup, what happened?"

Buttercup whined, "I don't know…"

"Why are you… pregnant?"

More whining, "I WOKE UP PREGNANT!"

"LET'S CALL THE CHILD BARBIE!" Bubbles decided to look on the brighter side.

_Stare… stare…_

"Bubbles, what kind of fucked-up parent would name their child after some blonde doll?" Blossom put her hands on her hips, frowning.

"Buttercup's pretty fucked-up…"

The green puff chuckled, "Guys, let's focus on the more important subject here… LIKE MY INSTANT POT BELLY!!"

Silence…

"Can you recall the past events that have happened to you?"

Buttercup buried her face in her hands and growled, "Yes Blossom… I am pregnant, not amnesiac…"

"Do tell…"

"Well… I ate a hotdog, strolled around the park, ate an apple, attempted to kill Butch, ate a hotdog-"

"You ate two hotdogs in a day?" Bubbles interjected, frowning.

_Glare… glare…_

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, I watched T.V., argued with you, ate dinner, went to bed and… WOKE UP PREGNANT!!" Buttercup suddenly shouted, shaking her fists up the air.

"Calm down…"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN BLOSS? I'M PREGNANT!"

"Have you ever has intercourse? That's how you get pregnant."

"Bubbles, even if I had sex, becoming pregnant… becoming nine months pregnant overnight is still quite IMPOSSIBLE!"

"How come you know you're nine months pregnant?"

"Bubs… THAT'S NOT THE POINT!! THE POINT IS I'M PREGNANT AND I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHY OR HOW!!" Buttercup stomped her foot on the ground and started screaming.

'Oh God Buttercup… CALM DOWN, I'M TRYING TO THINK!" Blossom growled, covering her ears.

Buttercup huffed, "You try being pregnant overnight, let's see if you can stay calm!"

_Glare… glare…_

"Woah! Buttercup, what did you eat? You're FAT!"

_Twitch… twitch…_

"Who said that?" the girls whirled around, only to see a green ruff flying by Buttercup's window.

"Butch, Buttercup's pregnant… not fat." Bubbles corrected Butch, unlike her other sisters, no sign anger was present on her face.

"Pregnant, fat, what's the difference?" Butch smirked then whirled around, turning his back on the girls.

The girls sighed, good… He was leaving.

"YO BRICK, BOOMER! CHECK THIS OUT!"

Great…

The other two boys quickly appeared on the window, laughing, pointing and mocking.

"Woah! Dude, you look nasty!" Boomer, the blond ruff, laughed.

Annoyed, Blossom stepped in front of Buttercup, who was covering her face in rage, embarrassment and frustration.

"You obviously picked the wrong time to piss us off… Because we're already pissed off… NOW LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Obviously, the threat was no use.

"FAT! FAT!"

"FAT AND UGLY!"

"GO TO HELL ALL OF YOU!"

"Leave Buttercup alone!"

"Eww… That's nasty!"

"Woah! Professor Dude is dead!!"

"Nyahahaha!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Everyone's attention turned to Buttercup, who suddenly shrieked and clutched her stomach in pain.

"Your water broke?" Blossom worriedly tended to her sister.

Buttercup stared at her, "I don't even know what _that_ is! But… Contractions… Painful… I'M DYING!"

_Gasps… gasps…_

---- At the hospital----

The nurse smiled gently at Buttercup, "False alarm honey… But don't worry, you'll have your baby soon… Now call me when I'm needed."

It was official… Buttercup Utonium was officially crying/sobbing/whining.

"There, there." Bubbles, the sympathetic one, patted her sister's back .

"Bubs, I'm just a freshman in college… I'm not ready to have a kid… I don't even know how I got it… I can't even babysit! This kid will die after ten minutes of having me as a mother!"

Silence…

"So… There's a possibility that it can be my kid…"

Buttercup stared, "Butch, what are you talking about?"

"Well… I mean… We have done it…"

….

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Fifth time Buttercup shrieked.

---------------------------------------

End of chapter.


	2. Baby!

**Second chapter!! Yay!! **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Author's note: **Yay! Second chapter!

**BABY!**

"Done it?! **_DONE IT?!_**" Buttercup looked at Blossom pleadingly, "I'm just hearing things, right?"

Blossom rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Well… I heard that too…"

_Twitch… twitch…_

"Well, I'm just… taking it the wrong way… It can't be possible… Just can't… Oh my God… Shit…" Buttercup muttered restlessly, eyes-wide, "How can this happen? I don't remember anything happening between us…"

Looking pitifully at her sister, Bubbles faced Butch with patient, understanding eyes and asked, "What do you mean by 'have done it'?"

Butch frowned, "Hey blonde girl, how stupid can you get?"

Bubbles frowned, "I am not stupid! I… Just wanted to make sure…"

"You mean you… consummated your physical relationship?"

"Leader girl, if you meant sex, then yes."

Buttercup fainted.

Gasps.

"Oh my God, LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!!"

That was Bubbles, trying as hard as she could to sound threatening as she checked on her unconscious sister.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY?!" She continued as the three boys shrugged and chuckled in unison.

Blossom clenched and unclenched her fists, trying her best to keep calm, "Look, if this is some twisted plan to rile her, it's working, happy now? NOW LEAVE US ALONE!!"

By the way she eyed the boys menacingly; it's very obvious she failed to keep her cool.

"Hell no we're leaving! This is just too fun to watch!" Brick leaned on the hospital wall and smirked, "Why are you so mad anyway? It's green puff who's pregnant, not you…"

Blossom gritted her teeth, "I am mad because you're here and the sight of you makes my blood boil!"

The three boys smirked knowingly. Boomer, who was getting comfortable on a chair, let out a small chuckle as he nudged Brick's ribs.

"Bro, looks like someone has the hots for you…"

Blossom gasped, "Take that back!" she fumed, "Oooh! I JUST WANNA KILL YOU! And you know what? I will!"

Glares.

"Oh guys, will you just shut up! You!" Bubbles pointed at the three boys, "You guys, if you're staying here, then you have to help!"

Boomer smirked again, "Pshhht… Yeah right!" he crossed his arms.

"If you won't, then just leave."

The blonde girl was ignored.

"THAT'S IT!!" Blossom shrieked, "GET YOUR THREE SKULLS HERE, I WILL CRACK THEM OPEN!"

"Says the girl who wants to get it on with me…"

_Glare… glare…_

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

---10 mins. later---

"Where's Blossom?" asked the now-conscious Buttercup as she looked around the room.

"Oh, she's chasing or killing Brick somewhere," Bubbles chirped, "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Buttercup answered while looking at the two remaining rowdyruffs, "Why the hell are they still here?"

Bubbles shrugged, "Do you want some ice-chips?" she looked at Boomer, "Go get her some ice chips."

"Hell no!" Boomer childishly stuck out his tongue and looked at Butch. The green ruff shrugged.

"You, you had intercourse with Buttercup, go get her some ice-chips!" Bubbles now looked at Butch, her voice harder.

"You're kidding me right?" Butch answered, his face cringing.

"You guys are so lucky I feel like crap," Buttercup whispered to herself.

"Go get her some ice-chips." Bubbles ordered, to no one in particular.

"No-OOWW!" Boomer winced as Bubbles suddenly zapped him with her laser-beams, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"ICE-CHIPS!"

Glares.

"I'll go! Ok?! You girls are so fucking prissy…" Butch finally muttered. Casting one look at Buttercup, he opened the door and left.

---1 min. later---

Blossom entered the room, "Hi Buttercup, thought you might like some ice-chips."

"Where's Brick?"

Blossom handed Buttercup the ice-chips then looked at Boomer, "Why is he still here?" she asked her blonde sister.

"I have no idea," Bubbles stroke Buttercup's hair, "But they are completely USELESS!"

"Well, they are idiots…"

"I'm in the room, y'know."

"Here's your fucking ice-chips…"

Everyone looked at Butch as he glared at everyone, "Oh great! Blonde priss gets me to fetch some ice-chips, and then I come back, only to see that this pregnant bitch already has some!" he pointed frantically at the glaring green puff.

Once again, glares.

"Butch the kid inside Buttercup can also hear you," Bubbles started, "And who knows, this kid might be yours too, so don't give him any negative feelings, so stop cussing!"

"Oh that makes me feel so much better!" Buttercup said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

And as usual, the ramblings have started.

---5 mins. Later---

The ramblings have died!

"So… Where's Brick?" Boomer asked the question again.

"Hospital room 217, getting treated." Blossom answered simply, "I doubt the injury was that bad though… Maybe just overacting…"

Buttercup hopefully looked up, "You guys are leaving, right?"

"Wait! Not yet, I want to ask about the intercourse thing!" Blossom snapped, before the boys could even answer the other girl's question.

"And why, oh why do we need to talk about that?!" Buttercup asked through clenched teeth, why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Because," Blossom answered, as-a-matter-of-factly, "Your intercourse might have something to do with your pregnancy and I want him to explain what actually happened."

"No you don't." Buttercup snapped, dreading the moment, "I can't even remember doing it with him, heck, I haven't even done it with anyone! It's all a joke!"

"No it's not…" Butch butted-in.

"Ugh!"

"Well, go and tell!" Bubbles looked at Butch, ignoring her sister's _'I WILL KILL YOU LATER'_ death glare.

"Drinks, got drunk, flirted, had sex."

Simple.

"You're kidding, Blossom, I may not be the most demure girl in the world, but I do not have sex with anyone just like that… Let alone a rowdyruff!"

The sister ignored the cringing pregnant girl, "Can you please tell it on detail?"

Butch looked at Buttercup groan and burry her face in her hands.

He shrugged.

"Happened two weeks ago, I saw her drunk at a bar, Uhhh… Misty's?"

Bubbles gasped, "That's a filthy bar! Well… Cheap drinks though…"

_Glare… glare…_

"Uh, hehehe, go on."

"She was very, VERY drunk, I talked to her, we talked, I actually flirted with her, she flirted back, then my brothers came, when they saw her, they said that the perfect way to rile her is to get in her pants…"

Bubbles gasped again and pointed at Boomer, "You JERK!"

Stares.

Boomer shrugged, "Hey, I'm offta see Brick…" with that, he left.

After watching the boy leave, Blossom looked at Butch again, "Go on…"

"I thought it was a good idea, but hell no I'm having sex with a powerpuff, so I sent her home, err… dragged her home…"

"Why so?"

Butch glared, "Leader girl, I have my reasons…" he cleared his throat and shifted his eyes, "Then one thing led to another, including reluctance, if that makes you feel better Buttercup, and then we ended up having sex in her room… You guys were away."

"That was the time we left you here while we were in Hawaii, right?" Bubbles asked Buttercup, but the girl remained silent, cringing.

Blossom was thinking, and with no one speaking, the room was quiet.

……

"You know what; I don't think it's the reason… Even if you two have had intercourse, it is impossible for Buttercup to be nine months pregnant in just two weeks…"

"OH! YOU MAKE ME LISTEN TO THAT CRAP JUST FOR YOU TO ACTUALLY REALIZE THAT?!"

"You know what… I think it's Him! Only Him has the power to do these kind of things!" Blossoms smiled proudly, ignoring her sister's outburst.

"It might be Him…" Bubbles agreed thinking.

"We need a plan! We need to make sure it's actually Him… But where could be Him hiding?"

With Blossom rambling on about the villain and Bubbles listening intently, it only left Butch and Buttercup to converse.

"Why were you so drunk that time?" Butch asked as a conversation opener.

The girl ignored the pain of contractions in her stomach and answered, "Why did you have sex with me? I thought you were never gonna sleep with any of us…"

"Well, you flirted with me…"

"You flirted with me first… According to your story."

"You flirted back."

"As you said, I was drunk."

"Why were you so drunk that time?"

"….." The contractions were getting more intense.

Silence.

:Why can't you remember any of it?"

"….."

"You were actually good… VERY good."

"…." The contractions… Good thing it was getting more intense, or else the boy would've been already killed.

"You actually agreed to use props." He said that with a dreamy look on his face.

……

'_Fuck…'_ Buttercup looked underneath her sheets, shoving Butch's previous comment away from her head.

Contractions.

"Blossom, what's this goo-y thing?!" Buttercup panted.

Suddenly stopping talking about Him, Blossom rushed to her sister.

"Oh! Your water broke!" she gasped, locking her red eyes with blue ones knowingly.

"I'll get the nurse!" Bubbles shouted, rushing out of the room.

--- 5 hours later---

"I came here as soon as I woke up!" a sweat-drenched professor popped out of nowhere and faced his two daughters, "What did I miss?"

Blossom jerked her head towards the labor room door, "Labor, you're just in time."

Taking short gasps of breath, the professor sighed and took a sit beside the unnoticed green ruff, "Would you mind telling me… EVERYTHING…"

---1 Hour later---

"Drunk?? Sex?? That's it, I'm giving that lady a piece of my mind!" the professor frowned after he heard the rest of the story.

Just in time, the doctor went out the labor room. He smiled widely as he looked at the people around him brightly.

"IT'S A BOY!!"

The professor was practically giddy, already forgetting about punishing her daughter, "I WANNA SEE MY GRANDSON!"

--- end of chapter 2---

**Wow, someone read this story, I'm so happy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Eres: Yes… rusty. I haven't practiced writing for a while. My HxH fanfictions? Ehehehehehe… Uhhh… (I DIE NOW..)**

**Hairy Gregory: You're so smart… I love you… **

**Jbash: My HxH fics?? Oh God… Maybe I'll update them… Uhhh… Someday**

**Jcreum: Aimee, I know that's you and you just jumbled the name CJ Muere… you loser… love you lots for reviewing though !! **


	3. Daddy!

**Third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

* * *

**Baby!**

"I have a son… I have a son…"

Buttercup sobbed. From joy, anger, sadness or self-pity, no one knows…

"Here's your baby boy…" The nurse smiled down at her as she handed him a, what was supposed to be, bundle of joy to the girl, "wow, a powerpuff with a son…"

Buttercup sobbed louder.

The nurse smiled sadly, "Oh don't worry, I'm not asking anymore questions,"she cradled the baby boy and sat down next to Buttercup, "c'mon, hold him!"

Buttercup looked at the bundle of green blanket before her, "I don't know how…"

The nurse chuckled, "Don't worry, just hold him… I know you know how, it's natural to mothers!"

Taking one great sigh, she looked at the baby intently before finally giving in. She took the baby from the nurse, holding and cradling the baby in her arms.

"Support the head!" The nurse reminded, positioning Buttercup's arms to cradle the baby right.

Buttercup looked at the boy's tiny face. A warm, fuzzy feeling started to spread inside her.

Her eyes snapped open.

Was she getting fond of the baby!

"Uhh… Please take him…" Buttercup panicked, "he's making me feel weird!"

The nurse smiled warmly, as if letting Buttercup know she knew exactly what she was feeling, "I'll take him, you go get some rest," she said as Buttercup handed her the baby back.

………….

"I WANNA SEE MY GRANDSON!" The professor's voice filled the room as a group of people appeared near the door.

"Oh great, company…" Buttercup groaned, no, she didn't dislike her family. In fact, she loved them very much.

… But she couldn't just stand them at the moment.

The professor eyed Buttercup, "Don't use sarcasm on me Buttercup! You got drunk and had sex, shame on you!" he shook his finger at her.

"I can't even recall those events! As Blossom said, it might be Him's doings!" The girl answered.

Her father-figure eyed her sternly, "But still, you should know how to be responsible, especially now that you have a- WHY HELLO THERE!" He expressed, forgetting what he was talking about as the nurse showed him the baby.

Buttercup watched her father take the baby in his arms and coo. She groaned, shouldn't she get any sleep?

Bubbles' and Blossom's heads popped out from the professor's back as soon as the nurse left the room, they also started cooing.

"Hi there! I'm your auntie Bubbles!"

"Oh… I'm an aunt!" Blossom gushed. Both sisters squealed in glee.

"Now Buttercup… you are now a mother, YOU HAVE TO TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY OF HIM! You can't just do whatever you want now, because you have a son! You have to take full responsibility of him; you can't just do whatever you want because you're a mother now – _blah blah blah_," Buttercup listened to the professor's rants; she was definitely not getting any sleep.

_10 minutes later_

"So you can't do anything you want now because you are a mother, you have a son. You have to take full responsibility because you are a mother with a son."

Finally done.

Buttercup blinked and squinted her eyes, "Mojo?"

The other two girls giggled as the professor glared.

Buttercup grinned, "Just kidding…"

"See Buttercup? You're definitely not taking this seriously…"

Buttercup's smile turned to a frown, "How can I take this seriously? I don't even know where _that_ came from, for all I know, he could be Him's secret weapon against us!"

Silence.

"We know that," Bubbles said seriously, finally speaking up, "we'll find out soon, but until we find out, you have to take care of him."

Blossom agreed, "Yes, this child also needs love! Just learn to accept him, because technically speaking, he came from you, you gave birth to him… so he _is_ your son."

"And plus, he looks so cute! Doesn't look evil at all!" The professor added, cooing.

Buttercup sighed and remained silent, no matter how much she wanted to argue with them she knew it was no use. They were practically right too.

"You know they're right…" Butch, all of the sudden, entered the room.

Everyone looked at him.

"I was listening from the other side of the door," he shrugged and walked towards the professor, looking at the baby, "hey! He looks just like me!" he poked the baby's nose.

Buttercup glared, "Don't touch him!"

"Woah! Chill, mother-girl!" Butch smirked s he tickled the baby's nose, "but what would you do if I _am_ the father of this kid?" he asked slyly.

More glares, "That is impossible… Now quit touching him!"

"Buttercup, have you ever thought of the idea that Him just quickened your pregnancy pace?" Butch answered an actual _intelligent_ reply.

"I don't want to hear or think about that dreadful thing… PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"No Buttercup, wait!" Blossom urgently stood up; "he can be right!" she smiled.

'_No… no… no… why are you smiling? THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO SMILE ABOUT!' _Buttercup thought, "Why the Hell would he do that? To freak us out?"

"YES!"

Everyone froze, silence overbearing them.

……

"HELL NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH **ANY** OF YOU!"

It was Butch's turn to freak out.

"Professor, you can do a DNA test, right?" Blossom smiled brightly, but her eyes glared at the boy.

"NO! ALL I SAID WAS JUST SOME BULLSHIT TO RILE HER! I JUST WANTED TO TEASE HER!"

"Yes! What's the use anyway?"

A PHENOMENON! Buttercup just supported Butch!

"What can go wrong! Yes I can do a DNA test! I can even get the results tomorrow if I run the test tonight!"

Butch shook his head manically, "I'M LEAVING!" he ran/flew away.

"Oh no you don't!" Bubbles ran/flew away after him.

With everybody brightly happy with the plan, they decided to leave, or in this case, chase Butch.

The professor handed Buttercup her son, "Get some rest, honey… I'll get the nurse!" with one last peck on her cheek, he left, leaving Buttercup alone with her son.

Great.

She was a mother. A miserable, unready, life-dreading mother.

"Hey there," she talked to the child, "you'll help me pray that he's not your father, right?"

The baby yawned and Buttercup suddenly found herself smiling.

_In the Utonium family's car_ ----

Positions…

Professor - driving seat

Blossom - shotgun

Bubbles - between Boomer and Butch; backseat.

"So, what will you do if you find out you're actually the kid's father?" Blossom smirked at the silent Butch, mocking him.

"He'll run away, it's obvious…" Boomer answered for his brother.

Blossom gaped at Boomer, "Why are you here?"

"You just noticed that now?" Bubbles suddenly snapped bitterly, "well, it has only been half an hour of him, groping my leg…" she smacked Boomer's chest… hard.

"STOP GROPING MY LEG BASTARD!"

Yes, very amusing.

It was a good thing the professor's head was occupied with something else.

Tomorrow, they would see the DNA results.

Tomorrow morning ----

"Butch is related to the kid… he's the dad."

The sleeping Buttercup's eyes snapped open, "WHAT!"

Her family looked at each other anxiously.

"We're taking you home today!" Blossom smiled, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Butch is the dad!"

"Hey! Have you breastfed the baby already!"

Smooth… real smooth…

_Thud._

"Hey," Bubbles whispered to her sister, "why does Buttercup keep fainting nowadays?"

_End chapter_

* * *

**Author's note: **Hello! Once again, thank you so much to those who reviewed! I love you all! I'll try to update this some tome next week… Thank you very much, and please do leave a review if you don't mind!


End file.
